Love
Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta is the second installment of the Love & Hip Hop franchise. The series follow the lives of men and women involved in hip hop music in Atlanta. On February 16, 2018, VH1 announced the show's return for the seventh season, which will premiere on March 19, 2018. Cast Main Current * Rasheeda * Karlie Redd * Mimi Faust * Stevie J '(Season 4–present) (supporting cast member in seasons 1–3) * 'Tommie Lee '(Season 6–present) (supporting cast member in season 5) * 'Jessica Dime '(Season 7–present) (supporting cast member in seasons 4–6) * 'Erica Mena '''(Season 7–present) '''Former * Joseline Hernandez '(Seasons 1–6) * 'Erica Dixon '(Seasons 1–4) (supporting cast member in season 7) * 'K. Michelle '(Seasons 1–2, 5) (guest star in seasons 3–4) * 'Traci Steele '(Season 2) (cameo in season 4) * 'Tammy Rivera '''(Seasons 3, 5–6) (supporting cast member in season 4) (guest star in season 7) '''Supporting Current * Lil Scrappy ' * 'Momma Dee * Kirk Frost * Bambi Benson '(Season 3–present) (guest star in season 2) * 'Yung Joc '(Season 3–present) * 'Karen "KK" King '(Season 5–present) * 'Tiarra Becca '(Season 5, 7–present) * 'Kelsie Frost '(Season 5, 7–present) (guest star in season 6) * 'Shirleen Harvell '(Season 5–present) (guest star in seasons 2–4) * 'Melissa Scott '(Season 6–present) * 'Jasmine Washington '(Season 6–present) * 'Sierra Gates '(Season 6–present) * 'Shooter Gates '(Season 6–present) * 'Estelita Quintero '(Season 6–present) * 'Savannah Jordan '(Season 6–present) * 'Samantha '(Season 6–present) * 'Spice '(Season 7–present) (guest star in season 6) * 'BK Brasco '(Season 7–present) * 'Tokyo Vanity '(Season 7–present) * 'Tabius Tate (Season 7–present) * Keely the Boss (Season 7–present) * Just Brittany (Season 7–present) * Shawne Williams '(Season 7–present) (guest star in season 6) * 'K. Botchey (Season 7–present) * Sean Garrett '''(Season 7–present) '''Former * Ariane Davis '(Seasons 1–6) * 'Shay Johnson '(Seasons 1–2) * 'Benzino '(Seasons 1–3) * 'DJ Babey Drew '(Season 2) * 'Waka Flocka Flame '(Seasons 3, 5–6) * 'Nikko London '(Seasons 3–4) (guest star in season 2) * 'Erica Pinkett '(Season 3) (guest star in season 2) * 'Kalenna Harper '(Seasons 3–4) * 'Dawn Heflin '(Seasons 3–5) (guest star in season 6) * 'Deb Antney '(Seasons 3–6) (guest star in seasons 1–2) * 'Althea Heart '(Season 3) * 'Tony "T." Vick '(Seasons 3–4) * 'Margeaux Simms (Season 4) * 'Ashley Nicole '(Season 4) * 'Khadiyah Lewis '(Season 4) (guest star in season 3) * 'Sina Bina '(Season 4) (guest star in season 6) * 'Tiffany Foxx '(Season 4) * 'Ernest Bryant '(Seasons 4–6) (guest star in season 7) * 'PreMadonna '(Season 4) * 'Scrapp DeLeon '(Season 5) (cameo appearances in seasons 3, 6–7) * 'Chris Gould '(Season 5) * 'D. Smith '(Season 5) * 'Betty Idol '(Season 5) * 'Lyfe Jennings '(Season 5) (guest star in season 4) * 'Sas '(Season 5) (guest star in season 7) * 'J-Nicks '(Season 5) * 'Amber Priddy '(Season 5) * 'Rod Bullock '(Season 6) * 'Keanna Arnold '(Season 6) * 'Moriah Lee '(Season 6) * 'Lovely Mimi '(Season 6) * 'Tresure Price '(Season 6) * 'Gunplay '(Season 6) Series Overview Category:Shows Category:Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta